


tales of the golden

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Gender My Unit | Byleth, Claude's POV, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude retells the story of how he met the professor.~day 7 of claudeleth week: free day
Relationships: Implied My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 23





	tales of the golden

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry! I know I’m running late. I won’t bother with excuses, so here’s a compliment instead: you look absolutely radiant today. Really, I mean it.
> 
> All pleasantries aside, let’s cut to the chase, shall we?

Ah, ah, I know what you’re thinking. “ _This_ is the vassal who’s updating me? He’s just a spoiled little noble! From _Leicester,_ that so-called alliance of pretentious quacks! What. A. Letdown.” 

Don’t worry, I’ll keep it interesting. You’re personally speaking to the best storyteller of the three. Normally they send Dimitri for this sort of stuff, but he seems to be preoccupied. If I know him—and I know him well—he’s probably off sparring in a corner. And I’m doing you a favor, sparing you from Edelgard’s curt tongue.

Generosity suits me well, so I’d be more than happy to share what _really_ happened. Especially for a pretty face like yours.

...What? Do I look like someone who would lie to you?

Ahem. Are you ready? Here’s how it all began. _Fade in. It was a dark, and stormy night…_

Pfft, I kid. It wasn’t dark, and it certainly wasn’t stormy, just a little humid. Still, not my favorite weather; stuff like that tends to make a mess of my hair. Edelgard says it’s because I ran like a cowardly mule, but what else was I supposed to do? Stand around and let them kill me? Sheer luck is what got me this far. If I keep abusing it, I’m bound to run out sooner rather than later.

Oops, I can tell by the look on your face that I’m rambling. Apologies. Here’s a quick run-down:

Three little nobles, ambushed in our tents, dashing through the woods. Trees on our right, shadows on our left, and hunters on our tail. Naturally I was up and far ahead of the pack, leading our group to a decisive victory, coming up with ingenious traps to disarm the enemy and—

Did I get to use said traps? Well, no, but I was close. Picture it: A sling trap rigged with arrows set to fire, enough to send Dimitri to his grave if Edelgard hadn’t been there to grab his hand at the last second. What a scene, right? You should’ve seen the look on his face! 

Er, that is, the look that _definitely_ didn’t exist, because that _definitely_ didn’t happen. (Hope the gold I gave him was enough…) 

Between you and me, the Knights of Seiros are good at their job, but they’re slow on their feet. They couldn’t keep up with the ambush. What’s worse, the bandits even separated us from the rest of the group! No soldiers, no Alois, just a little gold in our pockets and a price on our heads. 

This is the part where you’re probably thinking: these kids are hopeless. I know, I was starting to think the same thing. 

But lo and behold, the forest finally starts to clear. Dimitri’s furious. Edelgard’s stressed. As for me, I’m trying to find a way out of this mess. _Someone’s_ got to be the brains of the group. We all know Dimitri falters under pressure. Edelgard has a sharp eye, but her temper is her undoing. And who could forget the possibility of Alois swooping in to save the day (except you, me, and everybody else)?

Ah. You think it’s me? I’m flattered, but that’s a far ledge to jump. My tactician skills are capable, but they can’t accomplish much on their own. No, our tattered band needed something more. A touch of divine guidance.

The Goddess heard our call and guided us straight to a knight who knows the lay of the battlefield. Captain Jeralt? I’m sure you’ve heard of him. Roams around, doesn’t talk much, could split an apple with his glare. He lended us his ear while Dimitri explained the situation.

But Jeralt wasn’t alone. There was another mercenary. Blue hair and blue eyes, about as warm as the leather on their boots. And I can say this: Jeralt’s one tough-looking soldier, but...I was immediately drawn to the new one. They had something special. I sensed it right off the bat.

You must have met Teach. All anyone talks about. If you’re not well-acquainted, here’s what you need to know:

1\. Don't expect much conversation. We introduced ourselves, and Teach—or ‘Byleth’, they just stared back. But the look in their eyes made up for it: razor-sharp. Any soldier with a trained eye could see Teach for the skill they're too modest to admit.

2\. There’s a reason their reputation precedes their personality. When you hear them giving orders, you kinda shut up and listen.

I know, putting our lives in the hands of a stranger? Who would do such a foolish thing? But we were desperate, and it’s Teach. They've got a way of hooking you in.

3\. They're a sight for sore eyes.

Whoa, hey, could you ease on the stare? The last one’s true! C’mon, have you _seen_ them? There's this mysterious air about them, all smoke and mirrors. Not even someone of my roguishly talented talents managed to crack it open. 

I mean, I certainly tried my best. Sadly enough, I kept coming up short. Even with my usual bag of tricks upon meeting someone new (not you, of course, you’re too good for that).

Soon, it was the three of us—Dimitri, Edelgard, yours truly—with Teach at the helm, standing our ground right outside their village. The mercenaries had agreed to help the three little piglets begging on their doorstep.

Are you seeing it? Why we put our trust in them? 

If I still haven’t convinced you, then maybe this’ll change your mind.

We’re on the field. Everything’s tense, I’m reaching for my quiver, and Teach just—I mean, they just _dash_ ahead. _They've lost it_ _!_ I thought. _What are you doing?_ cried Dimitri. I can’t exactly remember what Edelgard said—probably something just as useless. I was tempted to rush in and play the hero, but I stayed strictly put under orders. Man, was I curious. Could Teach turn the tides with a move so reckless?

Not to anyone’s surprise, yes! They swerve, grab a torch, light a nearby barrel, and _kick_ it. Stops two of the charging bandits from, well, charging, and leaves one right in the open. The guy calls for backup and it’s his last mistake: Teach strikes him down in the blink of an eye.

_By the Goddess,_ I’m thinking, surrounded by a field going up in flames. _Who is this mercenary?_

To be frank, it threw me for a loop. I wasn’t ready for battle, naive little flower that I am. But my moment had arrived. While Bandit 1 and Bandit 2 were distracted, Teach commanded that I draw my bow. “Take the left!” they shouted. (Not a bad impression, if I do say so myself.) “Dimitri, Edelgard! Team up on the right!”

Their forces begin to drop. Edelgard’s preening her feathers and Dimitri’s got a scratch on his shoulder, but we’re as fine as can be, so we decide to press ahead. Jeralt covers the rear with his monster of a stallion.

I’ll give you the gist of it: a bandit falls, more bandits falling, _another_ bandit falling, _ah, I think I’m getting the hang of this!—_ classic Dimitri—and more unnecessary banter from Her Gracious Adrestian Majesty. Teach was silent, because it’s Teach. Quiet curls of modesty is what makes them my favorite.

Sorry, _made_ them my favorite. Did I say something different? I can tell by the way you’re looking at me that I said something different. Well, that’s linguistics for you. Pitter-patter and small details.

Our next step was to move through the forest. Teach wasn’t doing anything to raise morale; naturally, they were focused on saving our lives. So, naturally, it fell on me to do the dirty work.

This is what I said. Ahem: “Let's ride this crest of victory all the way to shore!” It's a fine declaration, but don’t mention it to Teach. They'll claim that I’m lying, or that I said something foolish like _let’s get out there and roll some heads!_ How barbaric!

Unfortunately, it’s less helpful than expected. My glorious battle cry gives away our position. Dimitri tracks down the arrows and strikes down the source, but he’s wounded in the process. Edelgard takes the lead. Teach follows right behind, poised like a lion. I don’t think _anything_ gets past those sharp, glittering eyes. They rush off to the left while Edelgard covers me and I empty out my quiver. My aim’s not too bad, so I take down a few.

“Well done,” as Teach returns with blood on their armor. Don’t worry, it wasn’t theirs. But I do remember thinking that it suited their stature. Strong, fearful, a leader that could help a guy out with his dream.

Huh. Maybe I should keep that in mind that the next time I—ah, sorry. I'm going off again.

_Anyway,_ Dimitri ends up being fine. He takes my vulnerary like a selfish bloodhound, but he’s fine. All that’s left is their leader. Kosta, I think they called him, and his nasty little group.

We’re ready to attack. We’re waiting on Teach. As we’re hiding in the forest they come up to me and put their hand on my shoulder. “Are you ready?” they say. “We’re depending on you.”

And boy, did I feel the _strangest_ thing. Truth be told, I believe that it was pride. This powerful mercenary with a big strong sword is _depending_ on me? How else was I supposed to feel? Lovestruck? Infatuated? No, I doubt that was it. Those sort of emotions are for people like Hilda and Dorothea and Edelgard (even if she won't admit it), but certainly not someone of my nature.

Though, the tiny flutter that was in my chest is definitely worth noting. You don’t normally associate pride with that sort of thing.

Their words must’ve been a blessing, because my aim gets better: two of them receive a shaft to the neck. We run into the clearing. Dimitri handles the pack while Teach helps him out. It's a suitable distraction that helps me set my sights on the biggest fish in the pond.

Unfortunately, my luck runs out—the arrow only knocks him down. And it’s worse for Edelgard, since Kosta must have mistaken an arrow for an axe. As soon as she’s in his sights he’s going for her head.

This next part is...a little baffling. Honestly, I’m still struggling to wrap my head around it. Let me see if I can put it into words...

Hm. I guess this is the best that I can do:

Teach sees the attack coming from _all the way_ across the field. Not only that, they seemed to know exactly where the axe was about to land. They run in, parry the blow, knock Kosta to the ground, and prepare for the counter-strike. _That’s insane!_ I thought. _Where did that come from_ _?_ Not even Edelgard had reacted, and she was the one with an axe flying towards her face!

I’ve since come up with three possible theories. 

One: they used some sort of magic spell to slow down time. 

Two: I was hallucinating. Wouldn’t explain Edelgard and Jeralt and Dimitri’s testimonies, but maybe they were hallucinating as well.

Three: their swordplay is simply _that incredible_. This is the one I’m choosing to believe. It’s the option that makes the most sense and looks the most attracti—sorry, adequate. Linguistics.

The battle is over; Kosta retreats. The remainder of his bandits run off into hiding. Jeralt joins us, and Alois just so _coincidentally_ happens to catch up, _right_ on schedule with the rest of the knights. It works perfectly for Alois, who's drooling over the sight of Jeralt, the famed Blade Breaker. Did you know that Jeralt used to be a captain of the Knights? Apparently, he and the Church had quite a connection before he decided to burn the bridge. Which doesn’t quite add up, the more that I think about it. Then what about his child? Were they born outside of the monastery? How could he—

Ah, I forgot to mention! The child is Teach, by the way, though they look nothing alike. While Jeralt and Alois got to catch up, the three of us got to properly introduce ourselves and explain our story. Edelgard and Dimitri even tried dragging them over to their side, selfish little nobles that they are, but I was the one who wagered the question: Where does your allegiance lie?

Luckily, Teach picks the right option. Can’t say that I blame them.

The rest of the details are small and unnecessary. We leave at dawn. We make it to the monastery. Teach is mostly silent throughout, looking around and observing our banter. And when we do get to the monastery, they’re immediately pulled into our charming ways of life. Aka, the Golden Deer house. 

That’s Teach for you. Elusive as they come. But don’t worry, I’m more than determined to learn their secrets. In fact, we’re actually scheduled to meet over tea. Third time this month! Which also reminds me, I’ll have to ask Hilda to grab a few leaves from the marketplace. I think they're a fan of Sweet-Apple Blend. 

What’s that? I sound like I’m fond of them? Well, sure, if by “fond” you mean a begrudging respect and a responsibility to watch their every move. We can’t just have Teach running around and causing trouble and kissing a student under the gazebo, now, can we?

Speaking of Hilda, make sure to watch out for her mannerisms. She’s quite a handful. All I hear nowadays are her silly little nicknames and her attempts to flood the ear. Did you know she even came up with a name for me and the professor? It sounds _terrible._ No creativity whatsoever, just a mouthful between the cheeks. House Goneril raised a devil with that one.

Here, I’ll inform you of it now so you’ll know to avoid it. “Claud—” _Ergh,_ sorry, let me try again. “Claudel—” _Ugh._ Sorry, sorry. It's tougher than I thought.

Alright, I think I've got it: _“...Claudeleth.”_

Ugh. Goddess. Simply rolling it off the tongue is enough to give me the shivers.

...But, now that I think about it, Teach didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, I think they might've enjoyed it.

Hm.

Isn’t that the strangest thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m afraid that our time’s running short. Duty calls, you know how it goes. But thanks for sticking it through with me, especially considering your busy schedule—I'm sure you've got a lot on your plate. And I’d love to stay and chat more, just the two of us, but it seems like there’s no rest for the weary. Or the charming. I’ll let you decide which of the two I belong in.
> 
> Don’t worry, I’m sure our paths will cross again soon. Until then, a last piece of advice: stay away from Lorenz. I hear he eats children!
> 
> Until we meet again!


End file.
